


Her Scientist Son

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Athosians, Awesome Teyla Emmagan, Episode: s01e03 Hide and Seek, Episode: s01e18 The Gift, First Meetings, Food, Food Issues, Gen, Hurt Rodney McKay, Hypoglycemia, Kid Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Mother-Son Relationship, Rodney McKay Whump, Seizures, Sickfic, Team as Family, Young Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After an accident causes Rodney's body to be de-aged to a toddler, Teyla finds herself as his unexpected new mother.





	1. Shunned Scientist

The first day she met him, even before the change, she already felt a strange protective instinct for the socially outcast scientist. 

\--

Teyla gave smiles to all the candle lit, and cozily huddled Athosians she walked past, trying to give off more confidence than she felt. She looked back one last time, before she walked through the doors to Dr. Beckett’s infirmary. She greeted Major Sheppard who was just passing by, on his way out. 

“How is he?” She asked concerned, as she looked past John, to the scientist she had saw lose consciousness while Halling was praying to the ancients for Jinto’s safe return. The blue eyed scientist was currently shivering in the corner and looked unwell.

John rolled his eyes. “He just got scared and fainted.” 

The scientist looked down forlorn, as he stood up shakily. “I passed out from hunger.” 

Sheppard shrugged, looking smug. “He’s fine.” When her eyes wandered to the scientist, John maneuvered his way back into her line of sight. “Don’t worry about him.” He put an arm around her back. “How about I tell you what a ferris wheel is?” 

The scientist made his way slowly past them, using the wall for support, as he kept his gaze away from the two. Despite his best attempts, his quick involuntary glance to her as he passed them made Teyla catch a brief glimpse of hurt in his eyes, before he turned completely away from them and left the infirmary. 

After the man left, Teyla got a sinking feeling all was not okay with the quaking doctor. She stepped away from John’s embrace. “Perhaps another time.” 

Sheppard shrugged. “How about some music then?” He crossed his arms and leaned back, trying to look cool and nonchalant. “I got the best Johnny Cash album.” 

She raised a confused eyebrow, having no idea what he meant. John has music cash? She gave him a forced smile. “That sounds.. interesting…?” 

He grinned and brought his hand to her arm. “Great. It’s a date!” 

“I really must be going.” Teyla cut him off, as she brushed his hand away as diplomatically as she could. “See you later, John.”

“Oh.” He ran a hand through his messy black hair. “Right… See you tomorrow, then?” 

She gave him a nod and a smile, which brightened his mood, then turned and left. 

She found the shaky scientist only a few steps to the left from the exit, slumped against the wall, eyes closed and head downcast. 

“Doctor?” She knelt in front of him and looked him over. He was sweating profusely and looked ill when he opened his eyes. She laid a hand gently on his shoulder, it glowed green and shimmered in response. His whole body was quivering under her touch. 

“Yes?” He responded confused. His eyes squinting hard trying to see straight. He reached out bewildered, wondering which of the Teyla’s he was seeing double of, was the real one. When his hands touched her solid arm, he grabbed onto it hoping it would stabilize him. 

She looked back to the infirmary door. “I’ll get Doctor Beckett.” She began to arise, but he held on tightly to her arm.

The scientist shook his head, then winced and shut his eyes tightly, when it made the world turn on it’s head. “No, it’s fine.. Just.. Just dizzy.. It’ll.. It’ll pass…” 

Her eyes looked him over unsettled. Why was he denying getting treatment from his own people? “This is not ‘fine’. They need to know.” 

“They’ll just..” He suddenly lurched forward, his free hand tightened into a fist, as a wave of nausea hit him. He gritted his teeth, holding it back. “Make fun of me for being hungry..” He answered irritable. 

She frowned confused. “You’re sick, not hungry?” 

“I’m hypoglycemic.” 

Teyla tilted her head. “I don’t understand.” 

“I have low blood sugar… Look, basically I get really, really sick when I can’t eat.” He tried to explain, as he laid his head back against the wall. 

Teyla watched his exposed neck pool sweat unto his collar. “That is…” Her eyes looked over him sadly. “Why you ‘fainted’?” 

“Please don’t use that word.” He muttered, then sighed. “But yes. Though, I bet Sheppard is telling everyone I was just being a wimp and passed out from getting spooked.” 

“I see..” Teyla looked down unsure what she could do to help the Doctor in such a situation. 

The scientist’s radio chirped. 

“Dr. McKay?” Dr. Weir’s voice came over comms. “We need your help with the city sensors.” 

The man groaned and let go of her. So this was ‘Dr. McKay’. She heard his name many times from their comms. People constantly demanding one thing or another from him. She tried to speak up for him. “Dr. McKay is in no condi-” 

“I’ll be right there.” He cut in. 

“Good.” Dr. Weir tapped the comms off. 

Teyla looked at him concerned. He gave her a small hopeless smile. “It’s okay. I’m a dead man anyway.. Might as well be a useful one before I go.” She frowned wondering what that meant. Was his ‘Sugar Sickness’ deadly? 

He struggled to stand, and she helped him up. When they finally made it up, he nearly fell against her. She held him upright and gave him one of her leader smiles. The type she gives to her people in desperate times. Her eyes then followed him as he staggered off disorientedly. 

“Right.” She gently reminded, as he took a left. 

“Right.” He nodded confused, then changed direction. “Right.” 

\--

Teyla watched stunned as Dr. McKay entered the energy entity. She stood vigil on the steps, her body braced in fear. When the shadow left through the Stargate, and McKay’s still motionless body was left behind, she felt her heart stop. 

There was a rush of movement as Dr. Weir, Sheppard, Grodin, and herself went to his side. 

After a minute, his eyes slowly opened and Teyla let out a relieved breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“What happened?” 

“You fainted.” John teased. Teyla gave his arm a slight wack. “Hey!” 

“He just saved our lives, try to be grateful instead of hurt that you didn’t get to play hero.” Teyla scolded. John looked at her hurt, but she ignored him as her attention was back to Dr. McKay. He didn’t looked burned like Ford, so that was a good sign. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” She asked, as she hovered over him carefully. 

The scientist frowned as he thought about that. “I’m..” He looked back up at her from his position on the floor. “Hungry.” 

Sheppard looked away dismissive and scoffed. “He’s fine.” 

Teyla just looked down at him sympathetic. “Then let’s get you something to eat.” The two smiled relieved at each other. Much to John’s annoyance. 

\--

Major Sheppard made a gate team at Dr. Weir’s request. Aiden Ford and Teyla were obvious choices for him. When Dr. Weir mentioned they should have a scientist, Sheppard was a bit hesitant. An untrained civilian? How much good could they be on the field? Weren’t they better off doing science related things in a lab somewhere? 

“How about Dr. McKay?” Teyla suggested. “He seems very capable.” 

“Seriously? That annoying nerd? He’d faint at the first sign of trouble.” Sheppard teased. 

“That was because of his ‘Sugar Sickness’.” Teyla defended. “Besides, he proved he could be brave when he risked his life for us.” 

Sheppard rolled his eyes. “He knew he wasn’t going to die with that shield on. Out here with no protection, he wouldn’t last six minutes.” 

So the team went without a scientist to a desolate planet Teyla’s people had forbidden themselves to travel to in the past, but after generations forgot the reason why. Sheppard hoped maybe they thought it was another Ancient ghost town and left it out of respect. If that was the case it’s possible they might find some ZPMs or ancient weapons. 

Rodney watched the team go through the gate and Teyla caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes as he was left behind. A possible Ancient planet? Of course he’d love to go! He was their Ancient technology expert why shouldn’t he go? However, Sheppard made it clear he didn’t trust him.. Whatever.. He had a city to run anyway.. Not like Sheppard understood any of the tech McKay had to fix since parts of the city became submerged. No, he was just gene gifted, with no sense of the art. 

Sheppard flew the Jumper through the gate and over the planet’s horizon. AR-1 saw the ruins of a civilization in disarray left before them. 

“Let’s get a closer look.” John decided as he began their decent. 

“You sure there’s ZPMs here?” Ford asked unsure. The place looked ghostly gray and lifeless, with no energy whatsoever. 

“That’s the hope.” John peered over the sensors. 

“Do you even know what you’re looking for?” Teyla asked skeptical. 

Sheppard thought on the screen and pointed to an energy signature. “See. That’s where the energy is coming from. So we just check it out and see what we find.” ‘See’, he thought to himself, ‘with energy detection readings who needs a scientist to tell them where to go? He didn’t need a civilian giving him those kinds of orders.’ 

The Puddle Jumper settled and the team set out onto the barren world. 

They entered the collapsed building and maneuvered their way over and under rubble, bits of fallen ceiling and broken down pillars. Six minutes in they reached their destination at the center of the building and once they made it to the energy signature, John who had been transfixed using the scanner to find where they were heading, tripped an alarm and suddenly the ground opened up and team found themselves encased in a metal prison. 

“Well.. Now what, Sir?” Ford looked to the Major uncertain. 

“Uh..” John looked at the devices keeping them trapped. “How long until Atlantis is expecting an update?” 

Teyla sat down on the floor reluctantly. “Three hours.” 

Three hours later McKay, accompanied by Bates’ team showed up to save the day. 

McKay managed to make short work of the prisons. They were similar to the ones on Atlantis except the prisons had ran out of power long ago. The energy signature Sheppard was following was actually a solar powered generator that was busted and leaking out whatever energy it was collecting through it’s faulty wiring. The planet yielded nothing and Sheppard was forced to admit maybe having a scientist did have its perks. 

\--

A few days later, on Rodney’s first official mission as a part of the team, John lead the way through the ruins of Teyla’s planet, as McKay hunted for any raw materials that could be of any use to help in city repairs. 

“It has been quite a few generations since my people had last stepped through these ruins. We should be careful we don’t trigger anymore wraith.” Teyla warned. 

“You think they’ll come back?” Ford asked as his eyes scanned over the ruins, gun at the ready. 

“The Wraith always come back.” Teyla answered sadly, then noticed Dr. McKay’s grin. “What is it?” 

“I’m getting an energy signature this way.” He pointed, looking hopeful. 

“Energy? This isn’t some windmill is it?” Sheppard asked unsure how much energy Teyla’s people would have. Yeah they had those cool fire things but he hadn’t seen much else to be viewed as that advanced. 

“No.. Whatever it is..” Rodney’s eyes brightened. “I’m reading a lot of it.” 

John looked to Teyla as the three of them followed the excited scientist. “Any idea what he’s talking about?” 

Teyla shook her head. “None.” 

They found themselves on the very outskirts of the ruins. Nothing but rocky mountains beyond them.

Ford frowned. “Are you sure you’re reading that thing right, doc?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. It should be right here.” He looked up at the mountain and motioned to it. 

John looked back. “False alarm then? Come on, let’s go.” 

“No. It’s right here. I know it is.” 

“There’s nothing here, McKay.” John stated firmly. 

Teyla looked between the men. “The mountains hold many ruins, like the cave records I showed you when you first arrived John. Perhaps something is inside?” 

“See! Even Teyla believes in me!” He gestured to her as he spoke. “Why can’t you just trust my abilities for once, Major!” Rodney looked at Sheppard annoyed. 

“Maybe because all you do is whine like a baby with nothing to show for it!” 

“Oh, screw you! Mister woke the Wraith for a man he couldn’t save, and only got on this expedition because of his special blood and nothing else!” 

Ford and Teyla got between the two as the men stared each other down. 

“That really bites at you doesn’t it?” Sheppard sneered. “Because I’m genetically superior to you.” 

“I don’t need this.” Rodney turned away and looked to his readings. 

“Yeah, go ahead and ignore everyone else because the only opinion you care about is yourself.” 

“Look who's talking!” 

“That’s it!” Teyla scolded them both. “Settle down both of you. The wraith could be here any minute and you’re both fighting like children!” 

“Fine.” John brushed Ford off. “Let’s go.” 

“Wait!” Rodney felt along the rocks. “It’s here!” 

“There’s nothing here!” John yelled. Rodney ignored him and John turned away and started to leave. 

“John?” Teyla questioned. 

“Let’s go Teyla. We’ll find better scraps in town.” 

“But we can’t just leave him.” 

Sheppard ran a hand through his hair aggravated. “Then stay with him!” He and Ford continued to walk down the rough terrain. When he looked back he realized she did indeed not follow. He tried to bite down the hurt he felt that she was choosing the annoying nerd over him. 

Teyla watched Rodney for a few minutes as he ran his hand over every rock crevice, trying to find a hidden panel or some evidence of a cave in. 

“Perhaps we should try further down the mountain. Maybe there’s an entrance somewhere else.” 

Rodney walked past her, his hand trailing the rock wall. It’s here, I know it-” Suddenly, McKay yelped and drew his hand back quickly. Teyla quickly went to his side. He placed his hand where it had been and it disappeared into rock. He looked to the rock wall, than to her, wide eyed. “It’s an illusion.” 

Teyla watched fascinated. If her ancestors made this technology why hadn’t they used it to hide from the wraith cullings? Why was it lost from her people's memory?.. It eerily reminded her of the Wraith’s shadows. She reached up and tapped her radio. “Major Sheppard. Dr. McKay found something.” 

“Okay. ETA nine minutes.” 

Rodney stepped inside, not carrying to wait for the Major. He might just mess things up anyway. 

Teyla uneasily looked back where Ford and Sheppard went off too then back to the rock wall, Rodney walked though. Unsure if she should wait to show them where the entrance was or go after him. After a minute’s hesitation, she looked back at the rocks and braced herself as she pushed her way through.

Inside was a waith-like lab. Her eyes gazed around the small enclosure confused as Rodney was already quick to the controls poking around checking things out. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s a Wraith lab. I.. I think the Wraith might have been..” He looked up at her cautiously. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Experimenting on your people… I’m sorry..” 

Teyla felt ice cold. “How.. How do you know?..” 

He clicked through some panels and showed her some wraith script. She frowned unsure what the symbols meant but she could see the picture of a DNA helix broken up. “Can you.. Read it?..” She asked not expecting much but when he nodded and began reading she was astounded..

“Yes. These readings there genetic in nature..” He started pointing to symbols and spouted science technobabble that went over her head. 

“Wait.. You.. You can actually read Wraith?” 

“Yes.” He looked at her confused. “Of course.” 

She blinked. He had only been in the Galaxy for a couple weeks and he picked up a language that fast? 

“It’s kind of interesting actually. Wraith is derived from Ancient.. Anyway..” The scientists eyes scanned over the records and he frowned looking disgusted. “It seems like a Wraith wanted to make your people more… ‘Tastier’..”

Teyla felt nauseous. She leaned against a panel as she tried to comprehend this. 

“That might explain your ability to sense the Wraith.. But.. I’m not a medical doctor. Genetics are more Carson’s thing.” 

Telya voice was cold and hollow. “How?” 

“How?” He repeated confused. 

“How did they do it?” 

“You.. Sure you want to know?” 

She set her jaw firm. “Yes.” Her people where defiled. She was defiled. She needed to know how. 

Rodney lead her to a genetic manipulator device. “I think they modified Ancient technology.. SG-1 encountered one of these things before in the Milky Way.” 

Teyla glared at the gross lifeless metal thing. She didn’t want it to do what it had done to her people to anyone else. Righteous white hot anger fueled her veins. Everything went blank and before she could comprehend what she was doing, she found herself bashing the machine in and shattering the crystal wiring with her knife. Wet tears streaming down her face as years of fear and torturous hatred came out all at once. 

“Teyla! Stop!” Rodney tried to pull her away as the machine activated. Teyla looked up at the light confused and stunned her usual composure had broke so badly. 

When she didn’t budge, Rodney used all his might to shove her out of the way, as the light of the DNA matrix coding ensnared him instead. He felt immense pain as the light burned into his. 

Teyla starred up hopelessly as the scientist screamed and then in a blink of an eye, the whole lab went black and the machine sparked and over loaded. 

“What’s going on!?” Sheppard commanded as he and Ford looked on helplessly outside the mountain confused where the screams were coming from. 

Ford tapped Sheppard’s shoulder and pointed to rocks that were flickering and suddenly disappeared completely. 

The two drew their P-90’s and approached quietly. When they entered, their gun lights flickered on. They shined their lights on Teyla sitting on the floor cradling something. 

“Teyla?” Sheppard questioned uneasily. 

Ford shone is light around the lab, finding nothing. “Where’s McKay?”

Teyla looked up at them, then down at what she she was carefully holding. 

The men peered down at the bundle of fabric and saw the unconscious face of a small blonde toddler. 

\--

The alarm sounded as an unscheduled gate activation rang out. Ford’s IDC appeared and the alarm was switched off. 

Elizabeth stepped into her office and made her way down to Grodin as he finished talking to Ford. “What is it?” 

“Dr. Weir.” Grodin looked up at her warily. His demeanor made her heart sink as she quickly feared the worse. “Sheppard’s team just radioed in. They have a medical emergency.” 

Her eyes looked up to the gate dismayed, and she reached for the comms. “Dr. Beckett we have a medical emergency.” 

A half an hour later, the Jumper pushed its way through the iris. Elizabeth walked down the steps concerned and followed it to the Jumper bay alongside Carson and some Doctors with a gurney. 

What she didn’t expect was when the ship opened she’d find only three of her people and a sleeping infant. 

Elizabeth crossed her arms. “Where’s Doctor McKay!?” She asked sternly. The group looked down at the bundle in Teyla’s arms and Weir had to take a step back. “Oh my god.” 

Carson’s eyes widened. “Are you... Are you sure that’s him, Major?” 

“Teyla says so.” He shrugged. 

“But you don’t know?” 

“I know!” Teyla defended offended then they didn't believe her, as she cradled the toddler against her protectively. Glaring like she could kill, at Carson’s assistants that tried unsuccessfully to pry him from her arms. “Don’t touch him!” 

Ford looked from Teyla to Elizabeth and added in self-defense, “I uh.. Wasn’t there to see…” He motioned to the kid. “‘This’ personally.” 

“Me either.” John added quietly. 

Weir’s eyes darkened as Sheppard looked uncertain of Teyla’s claim. She was going to need a full explanation of this now in her ready room alone with him. 

“Well.. Let’s do some tests then..” Carson looked to Teyla, whose eyes flickered dangerously to anyone that approached. She was shaking slightly out of it. He knelt down trying to appear as non threatening as possible. “Can we do that, lass? Can you let us help him?” 

Her eyes finally locked onto him and after a moment sadness permeated her stare. This was all her fault.. She didn’t want to make it worse.. She nodded sadly, but refused to let him go. 

“Okay then.” Carson stood. “You can carry him if you want. How's that sound, love?” 

She nodded looking relieved. 

\--

The toddler looked so tiny on the hospital bed. Blue eyes, blonde hair and dressed in only an infirmary white shirt that covered his whole small body. He raised his tiny hands about as he talked. 

“I feel fine!” 

John eyed the pint sized McKay. “He doesn’t look 'fine'.” 

"Is he healthy?" Weir questioned. Getting so scrambled by that machine couldn't have been good for him. 

Carson sighed and looked to Dr. Weir. "His size is quiet a bit below the average norm for a toddler his age.” 

Sheppard eyed Carson. “Are we sure this is McKay? Why is he blonde?” 

The child crossed his arms. “I was blonde as a kid until my late teens. Now can we move on, so I can get out of this voodoo room of doom?” 

“Aye." Carson answered Sheppard and put his hands in his lab coat pockets, looking worn out. "Medically speaking he’s definately our Rodney. The DNA test proves it." 

The toddler glared that he was getting ignored and talked about like he wasn't there. “See! It's me! So when can I leave!?" Finally, Elizabeth looked down at him like he wasn't an experiment. 

“I’d think you’d want to stay here so Carson could find a way to fix this?” Dr. Weir questioned with a confused head tilt. 

“He can’t fix it! Only the machine that did this can and Carson isn’t an mechanic!” The child squeaked. 

“Bates and Radek have been checking out the location Teyla described….” Dr. Weir glanced around the team uneasily. 

“And.. What is it Elizabeth?” 

Ford spoke up for her. “It.. Isn’t looking good..” 

The toddler felt like he was losing patients. “How not good?” 

“The machine over loaded pretty bad.. Kinda.. Exploded…” Ford admitted reluctantly. 

“And Zelenka doesn’t know how to fix it? Typical.” The child shook his head ruefully. This is why you always do things yourself. 

“They’re doing everything they can.” Elizabeth tried to console. 

“And what their doing isn’t good enough.” The toddle bit back unhappily. 

The group looked between each other not sure what more to say. 

Teyla stepped up to the bed timidly. “I’m sorry, Dr. McKay.. This.. This was my fault.” 

Rodney looked up at her ready to chew her out too, but.. she looked so regretful… The hurt look in her eyes stopped his words and they died on his lips. He looked away. “It’s.. It’s fine.. Weird stuff like this happens all the time.. And I shouldn’t have dumped all that genetic stuff on you out of nowhere.”

“Stuff happens.” She repeated Ford’s words that he had told Jinto, the first day she had met the scientist. 

The toddler looked up at her with a lowered confused brow but agreed. “Yeah, ‘stuff happens’.” Ford smirked and Rodney looked to Carson and Elizabeth. “Carson said I’m healthy, so can I return to my duties now? I don’t want to stay here and end up getting sick from being in the infirmary for no reason.” 

Weir and Carson looked to each other, then the small toddler. “You want to return to your work.. Like this?..”

“Yeah. Why not? I still have my brain!” 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, lad? Shouldn’t you.. Get used to this condition first?” Carson tried gently. 

The toddler’s eyes sparked and he closed his little fists determined as he squeaked. “Yeah! I’ll be fine! I can handle it!” 

\--

The next morning was a Sunday, thankfully, to everyone’s relief. Which meant no work just yet for the eager infant. Teyla caught said toddler, slowly dragging a load of laundry consisting of bed sheets and some shirts down the hallway from his room. He huffed and grunted as he strained against the large basket. 

“You alright?” She peered down at him. 

“I’m fine.” The infant squeaked and gave her his trademark frown, as he eyed the heavy bundle. 

“I can help. It’s no problem.” She asked feeling guilty. 

“I got this.” He dragged the basket slowly across the smooth floor. Then looked up helplessly as he approached a door with a panel to high to reach. He looked back to Teyla expectantly. 

She gave him a sympathetic smile and ran her hand over the door panel for him, as she wondered how he could go anywhere like this. She slowly followed him to a transporter and watched him stare up at the location selection screen reluctantly. 

Teyla stepped forward. “Can I just-” 

“No! The infant cut her off forcefully. “I got this!” The toddler crawled unto the basket for more leverage and reached up trying to poke the touch screen panel but to no success. He strained as he reached as high as he could on his tip toes. 

People started to leave their rooms for breakfast and stopped confused at a line for the teleporter as they all stopped to watch the strange sight of the struggling infant. 

Finally, after a few long minutes of trying his best, the defeated and embarrassed toddler crawled off the basket and turned around and jumped shocked at the line. He squeak and looked to Teyla red faced. 

She walked up to him and sat the child back down on the laundry, clicked the touch screen and picked up the basket with the infant on top. 

She brought them to where the Expedition did their laundry, and set him on a dryer and started tossing his things in the wash. 

“I can handle it!” He squealed embarrassed as Teyla was handling all of his things. He crawled out of the basket and sat beside it as he started throwing things into the washer beside them. 

She frowned when she realized all of his clothes were his regular adult sized shirts. “Is this all you have?” 

“Yeah, what else is there?” 

It was then it dawned on her that none of the expedition had children, so of course they didn’t have children sized clothes. She made a mental note to ask Halling if he still had any of Jinto’s old things he had grown out of. 

“So uh..” The toddler looked down at the far ground below from the dryer he sat on. “Thanks..” 

“Of course.” 

“I know you’re only doing this because you feel guilty.. but you don’t have to..” 

She noticed he was avoiding her eyes sadly. “I’m doing this because I want to.” 

He sighed. “I.. I just don’t like peoples help, okay?” 

She nodded. “This..” Her eyes slid away as she imagined how frustrating this all must be for him. “Must be very hard for you..” 

“Understatement of the year.. I can’t go anywhere. I can’t do anything. I’m just.. useless...” He stated bitterly. 

“You’re not useless. This is your first day. I’m sure you’ll figure something out…” She touched his arm gently. “For right now, just try to accept the help given.” 

He looked away. “People always screw up and I always have to fix it.. It’s better to just do things yourself and not rely on people who are unreliable.” 

“Well.. I’ll try not to be unreliable then.” 

He finally stared up at her for a moment then said, “Okay.. Well.. for a start..” He looked down at the dryer and the floor. 

“Name it.” Teyla prompted gently, and he looked up expectantly. 

“Can you let me down from this death trap. I think if I fall off this thing I’ll die or break a bone.. Or both.. Probably both...”


	2. Sugar Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always remember to feed your baby genius.

Sometime later, Teyla noticed how distant people were being to Dr. McKay after his accident, so she decided to do something about it. 

Teyla took the lead, as the two walked down the mainland hills to where the Athosians were now staying. 

“Are you sure about this?” Rodney asked skeptical, as his eyes looked over the open hut doorways with people looking up at them as they passed by. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean.. I guess I feel.. out of place...” 

“I think we’re all a little out of place in this city of the Ancients, but we’re here now together..” Teyla stopped at her cloth doorway, and looked up at Rodney. “So we should learn to how to coexist together.” 

McKay looked unconvinced. “And living together will do this how?” 

“If we can’t even live together, how will we learn to do anything else?” 

The child sighed and conceded. “Okay.. But..” His eyes wandered to the kids looking at him strangely. It reminded him of Madison and how she always demands gifts whenever he visits. “Should I have brought something?.. I’ve never been invited to.. well.. anyone’s house before..” 

Teyla smiled, as she watched him eye the other children uneasily. “It’s fine. This is your home too now.” 

“Or I’m just a foreign invader..” 

“You’re not some stranger, in fact you’ve already earned my people’s respect.” 

“Really?” He looked up at her genuinely surprised. 

“Of course, you’re welcome among us. If you weren’t I would not have recommended you. You’ve sacrificed you own wellbeing for all of us time and time again. Why wouldn’t you have our respect?” 

“Well.. besides the somewhat put offish behaviour?” Rodney stated bluntly, then looked away. “I guess.. I’m just not used to gratitude or acknowledgement..” 

His confusion only strengthened her resolve, and she seemed to have been proven right about her unease of some of Rodney’s people’s ways. 

He looked back at her, a happy sadness in his eyes. “So… Thanks.” 

“Of course.” 

\-- 

Food was in short supply for the expedition. Cut off from Earth, they had few rations and trading was going slowly. With the Athosian’s move to the mainland, it was thought to have helped, but even that wasn’t a constant source of resources. 

Even when eventually connection to Earth was established and the Daedalus started to periodically bring supplies, food wasn’t always plentiful. This was especially the case whenever the ship was help up, whether by Tau’ri bureaucratic bull or because the ship had some other mission to do, or got into some trouble along the way. 

Whatever trouble it was this time, Teyla didn’t know, but she did know the problems it caused Rodney. She hadn’t known how often his ‘Sugar Sickness’ was before becoming her roommate, but now that she had a front row seat daily, it was quite the frightening experience. 

\--

Rodney arrived on the chilly mainland, dropped off in a Puddle Jumper a little ways away from the village, after a late night in the lab. He was stumbling and nearly falling over with each step on the snow blanketed, hidden terrain. The small child couldn’t stop shivering, and the path kept swerving and swaying before his disoriented vision. 

Halling, who had come out into the dark to look for his son Jinto, and bring him home from one of his late night Wraith hide and seek games, saw McKay on the path and helped hold the short stumbling scientist up. 

“H-Halling?” Rodney called out confused and unseeingly, as he was to busy watching coloured spots and flashes of lights danced in his eyes. He trembled against the strong Athosian’s grip.

“Steady now.” The man’s deep voice warned. 

Rodney let out some delusional laughter. How come he never noticed his voice sounded like a Wraith before? Was that also apart of the genetic engineering? 

Halling felt the child’s grip unto him tighter, as he learned over dry heaving. “Jinto!” 

Jinto looked up from playing to his father and the kid leaning on him. He quickly went up to him. “Is it the Sugar Sickness again?” 

Suddenly, Rodney stumbled and stopped in his tracks, as his vision darkened and he began to lose consciousness, his body slumping forward heavily. Halling lurched and caught hold of the child before he fell face first into the snow. He knelt down and looked over the boy’s pale unconscious face. Halling tore his eyes away from the scientist and looked to his afraid son. “Perhaps. Go get Teyla now!” 

“Yes, father.” The boy and his friend took off running towards the huts. “Teyla!” 

When Emmagan pushed aside the cloth door she took one look at the worried boys and quickly followed. When Halling and McKay came into sight, she felt dread over take her as she saw Rodney’s pale form draped over Halling’s shoulder. 

He was dripping in sweat and when she picked him up from Halling’s arms. She found him cold and clammy to the touch. An almost deathly chill that shot a shock up her spine. 

The two brought McKay’s unconscious small body to the hut and lowered him gently unto the fur bedding. 

“Thank you, Halling, Jinto.” Teyla brought his forehead into a quick embrace. “I must tend to him.” She quickly went to where Rodney usually kept his glucose shots and found there wasn’t any left, much to her dismay. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Jinto asked. 

There was a rustling movement from the fur sheets, drawing their attention, she looked up to see Rodney’s eyes distant and unseeing, as his whole body shook violently. 

“Help me!” Teyla ordered and she and Halling knelt to Rodney’s side and maneuvered him onto his side. A tip Carson had explained to her to help him breathe better during a seizure. They also tried to clear anything around out of the way, that might hurt him, as he trembled violently. 

“I’ll get the doctor!” Jinto announced freaked out and ran to the door. 

“Thank you, Jinto, but it can’t be helped.” Teyla called back, worried they had scared the child. 

“Isn’t there some herbs that can cure the Sugar Sickness?” The child asked worriedly, as he gazed at the unconscious shaking pale toddler, afraid he was dying. Each time the Sugar Sickness came it was worse than the last. 

Teyla gave a sad sympathetic look and shook her head. 

Halling stood and went to his son. He knelt and placed his forehead to his, trying to calm him. He put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Perhaps we can scrape together some Tuttleroot soup for him?” 

“Tuttleroot?” The boy’s eyes lit up. “Like the soup Grandma Charin would make when we’d have a fever?” Halling nodded. 

She looked to her friends. She knew how little the village had right now. Trading was near impossible while the Expedition had control of the gate. Farming was also at a standstill as it was the Winter months, and hunting was also affected, as most species where currently hibernating. 

Before she could speak, Halling raised his hand stopping her. “We may have to go without sustenance for a couple days,.. but we can manage..” He looked to the scientist’s sickly form, solemnly. “But he won’t, if we don’t.”

Teyla felt honour and pride in her people. She felt a relieved tear form in her eye. “Thank you.”

\--

Teyla wiped off his sweaty forehead with a cool wet rag. She maneuvered herself unto the furs, sitting up beside Rodney. She checked his pulse and breathing. He was still unconscious, but whenever he would awaken, she’d be ready. 

The soup’s contents were shallow and heavily watered down, but it would have to do. It was all that they could scrap together with so little. 

She gently ran a hand through the child’s light hair, as he slept against her. His deep rhythmic breathing usually calmed her down and put her to sleep on silent nights like this, but tonight was different. She was terrified. 

His body was still now, but the vivid trembling was still in her mind. 

Speaking of mind, what if his brain was permanently damaged this time? Seizures were horrible things. Each time the Sugar Sickness came, it worried her if this would be the last time he’d awaken. If the next time his eyes would remained closed forever. 

She placed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, as her fingers continued to stroke through his blonde hair. 

Please wake up. 

Please be okay. 

She quietly begged the ancestors. 

After a few minutes, she felt something run against her arm, she opened her eyes and backed her head away, seeing his hand on her arm and his eyes slightly open, and gazing softly up at her. 

“T-Teyla?” 

She smiled as she felt a great relief in her chest. “Rodney! You’re awake. How are you feeling?” 

He made a moaned noise in the back of his throat, as his winced. His stomach growled. 

Well, that answered her question. “Here. There’s some soup for you.” 

“S-soup?” He slurred and his blue eyes sparked at the thought of food and his stomach growled even more. He wasn’t sure that was going to help his glucose much but his stomach sure loved the idea of trying. 

Teyla grinned. “Yes.” She helped him up gently into a sitting position onto her lap and reached out and grabbed the bowl from the side. She took off the covering that was holding the heat in and stirred the spoon. “Open wide.” 

“Hmmm.” His eyelids fluttered closed as the sensation touched his tongue. 

She smiled down at him as she slowly brought one spoon full to his lips to the next, trying to make it last, but also wanting him to get it in his system as soon as possible. 

He gulped down some of the hot soup spoonfuls, feeling his pale cheeks warm a little in response, both from the food’s heat, but also from the way Teyla was babying him, which strangely didn’t bother him at all. In fact.. He kinda liked it.. “T-thanks.” 

“Halling made it.” 

“Well..” Rodney closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on speaking. Words were so hard right now. “That was..” He took a deep calming breath, breathing in the soups amazing aroma. “Nice of him.” 

Teyla tried to use this as a distraction from his condition. “See. You’re apart of the village already.” 

Rodney’s eyes drifted away. “Ye-.. yeah..” 

Teyla looked down at him, as she hovered another spoonful to his mouth. She noticed his demeanor change and frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“I wish... the others..” He gestured his head outside, meaning Atlantis. “S-saw it.. th-that way..” 

“What do you mean?” 

“They think…” Rodney sighed. “I’m hiding away..” 

He bit his lip as negative feelings flowed through him. He knew the irritability and emotional liability was all just a part of the hypoglycemia. However, he also knew there was truth in the feelings he didn’t want to acknowledge. 

“F-from m-my m-mistake.” He stuttered to a finish. 

She felt him tremble slightly and she placed the soup off to the side and hugged him closer. “Don’t let them get to you.. You have enough on your plate already.” 

“Or n-not enough?” He glanced up at her in a quick tease, then eased himself against her chest as he laid his back against her. 

“I…” Rodney ran a hand over her arms that strongly braced him against her. “I like it.. Here.” He stated carefully. 

Teyla smiled down at him, then watched carefully as Rodney tried his best to continue. 

“With you.. I mean.. I didn’t think I would like this place..” He slurred as his dilated eyes slid away towards the exit. “I was never much for nature and well.. The lack of technology is disturbing.” He admitted, unable to stop himself as automatism took over. “But,.. It’s quiet here.. Peaceful even.. It’s not so stressed out, and doom and gloom like it is on the city…” 

Teyla leaned her cheek against the back of his head, and followed his gaze. “Yeah.. I know what you mean.. I missed the forests of Athos.. But that world was covered in memories.. Both good and bad.. And they’re still with us even now.. Regardless, wherever we go.. But this place.. It’s a fresh start..” 

Rodney raised an eyebrow and hummed. “A fresh st-start?.. S-sounds nice.” 

“Yeah.” She turned her head and gazed down protectively at him. 

“It’s als-so n-nice I don’t have to hear the ocean twenty-four s-seven. S-stupid w-water n-noises.” Rodney admitted again unable to censor himself in an unconscious ramble, then flushed dark red, embarrassed he stated that out loud. 

Teyla raised an eyebrow trying to understand why he looked so ashamed. “Would this.. have anything to do with your-” 

Rodney cut her off as his blurry eyes slid away awkwardly and he changed the subject. “C-can we.. just get.. b-back to.. t-to the s-soup.”

Teyla looked him over carefully, then decided not to question it further. If he wasn’t ready to admit his other biological issues just yet, they could at least focus on the life and death one for now. 

“Okay.” She brought the soup back to their lap. It wasn’t as warm anymore, but Rodney didn’t seem to mind, as he opened his mouth expectantly. She gave him another spoon full and smiled, as he slowly enjoyed it with a hum of appreciation. Instinctively, she gave his forehead a gentle affectionate kiss, before realizing what she was doing. When she backed off worriedly, he just looked up at her with big blue eyes and relaxed more comfortably into her lap. 

Ready for another bite.


End file.
